Can This Last?
by nikole stella
Summary: Post New Moon. Bella still feels distant from Edward after his return and wants him to become more physical with her. However Edward isn't giving what she needs and their relationship takes its toll. Bella/Edward. Bella/OMC. A little longer summary inside
1. I Need You

I was on high with writing when I wrote the first two chapters a while back, but this is coming out really well. This was hard for me to write because of the whole touchy thing… So yeah… Hope it's better than my mind is condemning me than it is. There's cursing! Be warned!

Summary: Post New Moon. Bella still feels distant from Edward after his return and wants him to become more physical with her in order know that he is still there and cares. However Edward isn't giving what she needs and their relationship takes its toll. Bella/Edward. Bella/OMC.

Genre: Drama/Romance with a little Humor and maybe some Angst

Rated T (maybe high T) for sexual activities/references and language

**CHAPTER ONE: I Need You**

She felt so horny it was quite ridiculous to try and put it in any other words. Damn these hormones! But it was okay because Edward was touching her. Touching her gently as if she were broken glass. Yes, already broken so that he has to handle her all the more carefully. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Here they were in her room alone in the house. Charlie had left for a job out of the town and wouldn't be back for five days. Bella smiled at the memory of her father's hesitance to leave her alone with "That Edward kid lurking around". She giggled when she remembered just how wide Charlie's eyes got when she said, "But that Edward kid is the man I love." (I couldn't think of something else! I wanted her to say something raunchier but that wouldn't really be Bella, would it? Suggestions welcome!) She knew Charlie was uncomfortable at any mention of love and Edward combined, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment to get Charlie out of the house before he changed his mind and stayed. Oh Charlie. Sweet, flustered, and awkward Charlie.

"Hey," Edward called softly, his breath at her throat. "What were you thinking about?"

Those lips of his were so close. It brought her crashing down back to the fact that she was horny and wanton.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I'll tell you later when my hormones aren't driving me insane."

She lifted her head to kiss him on those lips, but he pushed her down with ease.

"No," his brow crinkled in curiosity. "I want to know what you were thinking about."

Bella sighed again but this time with a huff. Leave it to Edward to stop all touching just for a thought. This is one of those times she wished he could read her mind. It would be so much easier and not interfere with her Edward Time.

She finally resigned to Edward's wishes and said, "I was thinking about Charlie and how he was worried about leaving me with you around."

"Hmph. He seems to have more sense than you do."

"So what? Can we drop this? I love you and I'm not afraid of you and right now I really need you to touch me."

The last part came out as a sort of whine laced with desperation that made Bella cringe on the inside. But she was soon rewarded with a cool touch to her upper right arm that felt so good her breath hitched.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop pestering you about it."

"Good. Now less talking and more touching," Bella smiled, delighted that Edward was actually letting her off easy this time.

His touches were so smooth, so soft. His kisses were firm but gentle, always restrained. She was going crazy. He was all over her but not quite there. She felt him linger kissing along her neck but he abruptly broke off.

"Wha… What?" she stumbled saying when she felt that Edward wasn't on top of her anymore.

"I have to go."

That brought Bella out of her reverie quickly.

"No."

"Bella, I –"

"No! Stop! You can't! I need you. Like **really** need you to be with me right now. I feel as if you aren't with me and that scares me. Please, Edward. Please. Touch me. Make me feel like you care and need me just as much."

Tears were threatening to drop and she didn't care. Let them fall down. As long as Edward fell with her, she would be fine.

Edward stood still and Bella thought he might leave her. It felt like an eternity to Bella, although granted it was probably only a few seconds. Her tears began to cascade down her cheeks in a silent plea and that caused Edward to glide to the bed where she sat on her crumpled sheets.

He took her shoulders into his hands and lent forward, kissing and licking the tears away. Her heart rate slowly dropped from its previous despairing ache and she began to feel like things would be okay. That Edward was here and that was all that mattered. But he was still holding back, still treating her like a porcelain doll, and still not releasing the fire that she knew he had.

"Edward, let go a little."

His shoulders relaxed but it wasn't enough for Bella. She decided to make a move. She abruptly jumped on him, forcing her lips hard against his cool ones. She positioned herself on his lap and crowded him, getting extremely close to him.

"Bella." Edward said in a warning. "Don't."

But she knew he didn't mean it. She could feel his breath naturally quicken, could feel his desire growing underneath her. He wanted it and she knew it. Her hands glided down to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest. He was beginning to unravel and then… he snapped.

With a growl, he pushed Bella back onto the bed with frightening speed. Her breath was knocked out of her, but she didn't have time to add oxygen to her lungs because Edward was kissing her with a passion she had only seen in his eyes. He was over her. All over her. His caresses turned into desperate groping, and Bella really didn't mind. This was what she wanted. Her breathing had become harsh and coming in short gasps. Edward clouded her mind and made her feel dizzy.

Then he grabbed her wrists and forced them above her.

Then her left hand collided with the headboard… hard.

Then she hissed in pain.

"Oh my…" Edward was off her in a flash, still breathing harshly.

"Edward, no!"

"I can't believe I… You won't forgive… I'm a monster! I… I…"

"Edward!"

But he was already gone.

"Damn!" she screamed in frustration. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

Shit. She hadn't expected that to happen. Edward was gone. Her hand hurt but not much that a first aid kit couldn't help with. Edward was gone. She mechanically let her hand soak under a rush of warm tap water. Edward was gone. Bella wrapped her hand carefully in order to not agitate the blossoming bruise. Edward was gone.

He was gone again. He had left her to tend to herself… again. Bella was so sick of it. So sick of the carefulness and worry-wart attitude that Edward practically adopted as his middle names around her. She was sick of it… and feeling a little reckless. She glanced outside then at the digital clock at her bedside. It was only 9:57 pm. She grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out into the cool night breeze that reminded her of Edward.

She scoffed at the idea, closed the door with the key, and walked into the darkness towards her car.

If Edward was not going to give her what she wanted, she would just find someone who would.

* * *

Don't worry! Those are just hormones! Bella isn't a complete idiot. That was in the heat of the moment! We should all know that there are times when we say or think things but don't really mean it. It's just adolescence and hormones and even adults do that. That's all it was.

So what do you think? If you have any questions, please ask! I have about 3 typed up paragraphs already to explain why the characters are acting the way they are. If you want that explanation, just reveiw and say so. I'll make sure to post it in chapter 2 or 3! But please reveiw! I've never read a Twilight fanfic before and I've only read the series once so yeah... Reviews VERY welcome.


	2. Something New

Forgot to add a disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: Of course Twilight and its characters don't belong to me!!!! Only Jared, Edna, and 'Rita's Readings' do. Not even _The Dark Half_ belongs to me. That's Stephen King's!

Loved that people are reading this! But could you please review? Please?!

Sorry, guys, but Edward isn't in this chapter. I'll be sure to put him in the next one... probably in his point of view!

And this isn't the kind of story where Bella dumps Edward or anything... Not really anyway. So please read and review!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER TWO: Something New**

Driving was nice. It was just as simple as that.

Nice.

Bella rolled the window down to let her stuffy truck air out. The air conditioner was broken and the inside was extremely hot. Wind tickled her face and made her relax a little. For some reason, being with Edward that night made her feel so angry. All she could think about was his carefulness. The wariness he always showed to her was getting annoying. Sure, it was endearing at first, but it was so expected from Edward to overreact and shut her out. Her thoughts blurred at the many times Edward just up and left her alone. It hurt to think about those times… It was a while before she realized that she pulled in front of a bookstore in Port Angeles.

'Oh crap. I've been driving that long?' she thought. Then she shrugged. 'It couldn't hurt to go into the store. Maybe there's something… or someone… interesting in it.'

Entering 'Rita's Readings' was awkward at first. It reeked of heavy incense that overpowered Bella's senses. However she adjusted gradually into the scent as she wandered around the store. Very few people were there which made sense. It was probably past midnight or something. Only some bookworms remained. Bella chuckled lowly when she noticed one of the readers in particular. His nose was so in the book that it was sure to join the tale and get ink on the tip.

She abruptly turned away when the guy seemed to feel her gaze and stare right at her. Her face burned. She could feel it. The heat was incredibly overwhelming, and she mentally cursed her face. However in her hurry to get away from the guy's eyes, she bumped into a rack of books that were sectioned as 'New Releases – Action'.

The poor rack hit a desk nearby that alarmed the young woman who was sitting there reading _The Dark Half_, by Stephen King. She screamed due to the rather sudden thud and the creepy book itself which she had thrown into the air. Bella felt the hard cover of the book hit her forehead and she cried out painfully as the cover knocked her over and the pages made little cuts on the side of her right eye.

To say the least, this really sucked.

Everyone in the quiet store looked at the scene with open mouths. This was truly the highlight of their evening.

One of the employees ran to the fallen books and put them back carefully after setting the rack straight up again. She asked the Stephen King lady if she was all right and that this didn't happen in 'Rita's' often and apologized repeatedly for the inconvenience. The employee didn't seem too concerned about Bella who was being hovered by someone else. Really, the employee didn't even want to talk to Bella. How could anyone dare harm the precious books? What had they done to her? There was a scratch now where the rack had knocked into the desk. The employee just about wanted to cry, but she held back her emotions. Hopefully this clumsy girl would leave the store soon and leave the books alone.

Meanwhile Bella felt quite disoriented on the ground. Her vision wasn't exactly on point. She could see colors and blurs but nothing really came into focus all that well… except for a pair of hazel-green eyes.

"Are you okay?" the owner of the eyes asked, concern lacing his voice.

Bella blinked. Then she blinked again. The face in front of her was so close that it was the first thing that she saw clearly. The eyes fitted so well on the guy's face. His skin was bronze whether inherited or from the sun or artificially, Bella couldn't decipher at the moment. Straight black hair with a few natural brown highlights framed his face.

'He's really hot,' Bella thought in her dazed state but then she immediately felt horrible when the guy tried to help her sit up. A sharp gasp of pain left her lips, and the guy immediately began to apologize.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. This'll hurt, but you'll have to sit up."

He didn't run away like Edward. Edward would have raced to the other side of the store and scold himself in self-loathing. Bella liked this guy that knew she was in pain but still stayed by her. It was nice… like driving.

Bella sat up with the help of the gorgeous guy and focused her eyes. Things were clear now. Finally. Blurs weren't exactly appealing to Bella's eyes. They made her dizzy with nausea. She finally paid her full attention to the guy at her side and jumped a little.

He was the same guy that she had been laughing at earlier. Just her luck.

"I… I… I'm fine. Thanks. You can go now."

Bella concentrated on standing up but her crinkled brow earned her another rush of pain as it agitated the cut that the book cover gave her.

"Of course you're fine," the guy said mockingly and smirked. He grabbed her around her waist to help her stand. "You should get the award for daftest person alive… and clumsiest."

Bella tensed and tried to pull out of the grasp. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Do I know you?"

"To answer the first question: I think my name is Jared who was innocently reading a book until I decided to help the girl who was basically staring at me when she walked by. As for the second question: No. I don't know you at all. Now will you just let me help you up? I'm attempting to be a Good Samaritan here and you're acting pretty ungrateful."

Bella was shocked by the guy's… Jared's response. It was really blunt, bordering rude, and covered with spite/snarkiness. Bella wasn't so sure if she liked this guy anymore.

While Bella contemplated on whether or not to trust the guy in front of her, Jared took the moment to help her stand. He noticed her wrapped left hand and wondered if this girl got into accidents as much as Stewie Griffin planned deaths. He also took note of her beautiful dark locks of hair that sharply contrasted with her rather pale skin that covered her tiny frame. Jared couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, but that didn't mean he was going to dive in just yet. Usually, his conquests were quick, impersonal, and fine by him. But for some reason, he felt he had to get to know this girl a little first. Just a little.

"I answered your questions, but you haven't answered mine. Are you okay?" Jared asked again.

"Yeah. Just cut and bruised. This happens so often," Bella replied quietly, not wanting to draw more attention to herself. She saw the employee that fixed things up give her a little glare when she walked away. Bella looked away quickly, face burning… again.

"Aww. Are you blushing just for little ol' me?" quipped Jared.

That made Bella even redder. "No!"

Jared laughed. "I was just kidding! Don't mind that employee. Edna just really loves books. I'm sure she would marry them if she got the chance."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. We're pretty good, if not best, friends. She and I moved here before our freshman year at the same time. She's been a little cranky though. I'm going to be moving to some town nearby named Forks, and she doesn't approve. Apparently she's read about some weird stuff going on over there… Wow. I may as well have told you my life story!" Jared laughed heartily at his loose lips.

Bella laughed along with him then stopped when the action made her head hurt like a bitch.

Jared looked at Bella's face wounds with concern again. "We should really clean those up. Come on. I have a first aid kit in my car."

Bella raised an eyebrow, ignoring the pain that came with it. "Why do you have a first aid kit in your car? Isn't that a little odd? And why in the world should I go to your car?! I don't even know you."

"I thought I already explained that my name is Jar –"

"No! I mean, I don't really know you and it's dark outside. It would be really stupid of me to go out with you to your car."

"You think I'm going to hurt you or something? Kidnap? Rape? Take you to the prom against your will?"

While Jared's words were mocking, his voice was covered with hurt. Bella felt bad immediately. She was about to take back her words when Jared raised a hand up like a stop sign.

"No. It's okay. I get it. I'll just get the kit and bring it inside, all right? You can sit where I was earlier. I'll patch you up there."

Bella nodded slightly and watched Jared walk out of the bookstore. Her head hurt and sitting down sounded like a good idea. When she sat in the soft chair, she realized how under-dressed she was. She hadn't changed her clothes to go out except the added jacket. Her shorts rode up a little too close to mid-thigh when she sat and her sleeveless shirt wasn't helping. She tried to pull her shorts down and tug on the jacket a little more firmly around her.

'Well, this is fantastic,' her mind thought bitterly. 'A bruised hand. A bruised forehead. I'm sure there are cuts by my eye. Stupid paper cuts! And I'm not doubting that I damaged my butt somehow when I fell. All in one night! I have to be cursed. I'm sure I'm cursed. Cursed, cursed, cursed!'

Jared came back with a first aid kit and a jacket.

"What's with the jacket? You're already wearing a hoodie. It's not that cold outside," Bella said, breaking out of her thoughts.

"For you," he simply said.

"Oh… Thanks."

Bella laid the extra jacket over her legs and looked down, trying to cover her blush. 'How many times have you blushed tonight, Bella? Just how many times?!' her mind scolded.

Jared grinned. "You're welcome. Now for those cuts…"

He was sweet when he cleaned her wounds, asking if she was all right whenever she flinched. His touches were smooth and warm. They reminded Bella of a blanket she used to have when she was younger. It was a baby blue and had Cinderella on it. She always carried it around because she thought it would protect her from her nightmares and the boogeyman. Bella loved that blanket. Her eyes fluttered at Jared's touches and she smiled softly at the memory.

Jared had finished his work and was staring at Bella oddly. She had a really goofy smile on her face. Was she on meds or something? Maybe the book knocked some sense out of her instead of in.

It took 30 seconds for Bella to come out of her remembrance to realize that no one was touching her anymore. Her eyes opened in a flash and laid on Jared who was laughing at her antics. She ignored that and instead touched around her head. There was a wrap that went around her head and covered the cut on her forehead. Three mini bandages were near her right eye.

"How bad is it?" she asked, still marveling at how much damage she had done to herself.

Jared quelled his laughter and straightened up to stand. Before answering her question, he sat in the chair beside her and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, that was a pretty bad cut but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. There was a lot of blood. You're lucky it didn't get in your eyes. The rest was little stuff. You should be fine."

There was blood?! Bella didn't even feel or smell that! How could she not notice that there was… _blood_?! It was probably better she was distracted and disoriented at the time anyway. She may have fainted or done something else in the bookstore… And she highly doubted that employee would have lifted a finger to call 911.

"Oh…" Bella seemed to be saying that a lot lately. "Thanks." That was said a lot too.

"It was my pleasure. At least I got a little thrill before leaving here."

"Wait… You said you were moving to Forks?" Bella just remembered Jared's words from early on.

"Yeah… Do you know anything about the place? My dad and I are going there for his new police post. I'm excited to leave, be somewhere new. But still! It would be nice to know **something** about the place!"

Bella wasn't sure it was such a good idea to tell him she lived there. He would immediately cling to her as his guide or something, and she didn't need anyone else to interfere with her and Edwa – wait a minute. No. Edward would just have to hold on. Bella needed new surroundings and Jared may just be one of them.

"I live there."

"Do you?! Well aren't I lucky! So tell me! What's Forks like?"

"Not much. Cloudy mostly. Little town where everyone seems to know your business. Nice people. Okay people. Downright awful people. The usual."

"Hmmm… nothing unusual? Edna really had me excited with that!"

Bella thought of the vampires and werewolves that she held dear. "Not really."

"Well that sucks ass!"

"Jared! We're closing! Get your potty mouth out of here!" Edna yelled from the cashier's counter.

"You know you love it!" Jared teased.

Edna rolled her eyes and began to turn out the lights. It wasn't until then that Bella realized that everyone else had left.

She stood up and handed Jared his jacket. "I should get going. It's late."

"Yeah. Well let me walk with you outside. I have to head out as well."

Bella walked to the exit and waited for Jared who was saying farewell to Edna.

"See you later, Eds! Don't be a bad girl while I'm gone!"

"Shut up, you big idiot. Bye!" Edna hugged Jared but gave Bella a quick glare. "Hopefully she won't trip you out of the store."

Jared grinned and walked over to Bella. When he opened the door, a cold breeze blew in and made her shiver like mad.

"Crap. It's cold."

"Well, let's run to your car. Where is it?"

Bella didn't answer and instead led the way quickly, praying that her feet didn't trip her. She was about to open her truck when Jared held the door shut. She looked at him incredulously. Couldn't he see she was freezing?!

"You know, I've told you so much and you haven't returned the favor. I don't even know your name."

Bella would have blushed if her cheeks weren't as cold as ice. "Bella. My name is Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you, Bella," Jared said and extended his right hand for a shake.

Was this guy serious? A handshake? Right now?

Seeing that he didn't put his hand down, Bella took it and shook it although with little strength in comparison to his strong ones. She thought it was over but he didn't let go. Her eyes focused on his and she couldn't look away when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"The French usually do that. I think the gesture was appropriate, no?" Jared smiled rather sensually and Bella smiled back.

"Maybe. But right now, Jared, I'm freezing. We can talk more when you come to Forks, no?"

He laughed and put her hand down. "Okay. Bye, Bella." He touched her bandaged forehead lightly. "I'll see you soon."

When Bella was finally driving away, she could see Jared looking after her in the rearview mirror. For some reason, she couldn't get the way he said her name out of her mind. It sounded so… so… well, Bella didn't know, but it was something. She looked longingly at the hand he kissed then laughed. Port Angeles never failed to amaze her.


	3. Discover the Truth

**A/N: Oh wow. Quite sorry about this delayed chapter! I feel awful. I've just been a bit off lately. Hopefully, I'm making it up by posting the longest chapter so far!**

**In any case, as promised, this is the POV of Edward. It's **_**mostly**_** limited 3****rd**** person though… But Edward can read thoughts so it's a bit more open… But still. I'll try to refrain from confusing you guys between speech and thoughts as best as I can.**

" " – **spoken speech**

_italics_ **– thoughts, excluding Edward**

**Please note that Edward's thoughts are written without italics or even quotations. Sorry. I didn't want to confuse anyone with more of '' or ^^ or … In this chapter anyway. Hehe. So Edward's thoughts will just be written normally. Hopefully, you'll catch on when that happens.**

**Again, please read and review! I want to hear your thoughts! … Not Edward-style though… You know what I mean!!! *insert laughter***

CHAPTER THREE: Discover the Truth

~17 days later, in Edward's room~

_It's not easy, you know… It never has been and never will be… Not with a human and you know that._

"Yes, I know that!" Edward said rather indignantly, taking offense to Jasper's mindful reprimand. "You think I haven't noticed?!"

Jasper thought briefly about calming Edward down with his own special gift but then figured some things just needed to be vented out.

"She just doesn't understand… Bella doesn't seem to know how difficult it is to not… to not –"

_Yeah… I know. _Jasper hesitated before thinking, _But you can't expect her to know. She is too stubborn, too excited, too young…_

Edward laughed bitterly and turned away from Jasper. "Funny you should mention that. Emmett said I was a pedophile."

Jasper frowned. Emmett always tended to say the wrong things.

"But she loves you," Jasper finally said aloud. "I feel it. She really does and that's what matters."

"If she loved me so much, why won't she stop forcing me to…" Edward trailed off. It would be so awkward to say exactly what Bella wanted aloud. "To… you know… Touch her…"

Jasper smiled faintly. "She is not sure if you really do feel the same way about her. To her, she is just an ordinary, if lacking, female human who does not deserve a dashingly handsome vampire as a mate."

Jasper wanted to laugh while saying the last few words. Leave it to him to give Edward further reasons to inflate his ego… even if Edward's ego was almost nonexistent… Maybe it was a good thing after all…

Edward turned back to Jasper, not sure if he should retaliate for Jasper's downgrading of Bella's self-esteem or laugh at his rather nice opinion of his looks. He settled on a smile.

"But Jasper, why would she still doubt my feelings for her? I mean, I chose her, is that not correct? She has to know that I would never go for someone else at this point. I **love** her. I've told her this. I've expressed it anyway I can. What else could I possibly do?!"

Immediately, Jasper sent a calming feeling towards Edward. It wouldn't do try and talk to Edward and have him panic.

"Edward, after you left – " Jasper abruptly stopped and decided to think it instead. _After you left, Bella was a wreck. You know that. Ever since, she has just been waiting for the sure sign that you would leave her. She didn't feel adequate enough in the first place. By leaving, you made her question if you care enough about her to–_

"I do care about her!" Edward burst in, although subdued because of Jasper's continuing calming presence. "How could you even say that she – "

Jasper held up a hand, waiting for Edward to just shut up. _Listen, Edward. You have to try and see it from her point of view. You left her. You did and don't go on about you trying to save her from yourself. You hurt her in the worst possible way just by leaving and –_

"That is NOT the worst way I could hurt her, Jasper," Edward said, desperately trying to snap out of Jasper's damnable calming clutches. "She could be completely drained of blood and still have the painful effects of vampire venom or become one of us and lose her humanity or –

Jasper really, **really** wanted to shout at Edward.

_You don't understand! You're acting like an idiot! Just calm __**down**__!_

Jasper let loose such a strong soothing feeling to pacify Edward that was such a contrast to Jasper's own feelings. Edward was struck with an odd sense of lethargy that he stood laxly and not so stone-like. Jasper took a couple of breaths in and out just for the sake of getting a hold of his irritation towards Edward. It didn't take him long. He was a rather lax person as it was… Just a bit of a temper…

_Now, listen, Edward. Really listen. You would have __**killed **__her if you had died in Italy. Bella wants you to touch her because she needs to be reassured that not only are you still interested but that you are actually here._

Edward gave Jasper a puzzled look then sighed with the calming aura influencing him.

_The effects of you leaving her have rendered her in a tactile state, like that of an infant. Touch signifies that one cares and is present. By touching Bella, you would reassure her that you haven't left and it would calm her psyche. Leaving her seemed selfish in her eyes because you wanted to keep her safe without taking her feelings into account. I know it may be a lot to take in, but you have to realize what she wants and needs. It isn't fair for you to always runaway when you two get close. That just makes your bond even more fragile…_

Jasper took in another breath, despite his lack of vocal use and continued.

_You weren't the one that attacked that day, Edward. It was I. It was my fault, and I know that. This life is still relatively new to me…But that isn't an excuse. I'm sorry I've put such a strain on your relationship, Edward. I can't possibly fix it, but I can show you how to deal with it all._

After a few seconds for Edward to dwell on those words, Jasper backed off a bit with his rather sturdy hold on keeping Edward serene. Edward blinked a bit stupidly a couple of times before resuming his broody feelings.

"This is so complicated, Jasper."

"Yes, it is, but in order to make things right with Bella, you are just going to have to deal with it." Jasper crossed his arms to signal the finality of his stance.

Edward glared half-heartedly at Jasper for his candor then relented and smiled. "Thanks, Jasper. I'll go over to her now and try to explain my behavior."

"And…?" Jasper said, waiting and tapping his leather covered left foot.

Laughing, Edward added, "And I'll be sure to touch her more often… It'll be tough, but I'll do it for her."

"Good. Finally." Jasper glanced at his black watch with gold tinting on his right wrist. "I should go meet Alice…"

Then he thought wildly, _Are you sure you'll be fine? I know how problematical this has all been for you. You don't think you should go hunt a little more to be sure?_

Raising an eyebrow, Edward said, "No. I'll be fine. I've already eaten yesterday and today. I should have no problems, especially since she isn't on her menstrual cycle as last time."

Jasper gave him a questioning glance but walked out of the room.

_I'm not sure why I have a rather unpleasant feeling but…Good luck._

Edward was a little unsettled by Jasper's sudden worry but figured it was just Jasper and his general oddness. He was grateful for Jasper's advice. It was a shame Bella didn't get to know him more since Jasper was still adjusting to being a 'vegetarian.'

The sun was setting rapidly now. Edward's room once lighted with gold had turned orange during the conversation and now settled into a shade of sangria. It had been a while since Edward had gone to see Bella before nightfall and Charlie probably needed a reminder that Edward was here to stay…

Edward put on a little grin as he thought about Charlie as he drove towards his destination. He was really a nice man who was just a little protective of his daughter as all fathers are. It was always fun to hear the mini threats Charlie directed towards Edward.

Another car, a Camry, that didn't belong to Bella or Charlie or… anyone Edward knew of… was in the driveway, so Edward parked at the curb. Charlie's car was nowhere in sight so he must have been at work. As he walked the driveway, Edward admired the royal blue coat of the Camry, but then he heard thoughts that he didn't recognize coming from inside the Swan house.

_So she likes being called 'Bella dear'?_

Who was that guy? It was obvious the person being thought about was Bella. How come she never mentioned whoever this was?

Then Edward chided himself. Bella wasn't obligated to tell him **everything **that went on in her life. But still…

Edward tried to focus on ringing the doorbell instead of prodding the mysterious guy's thoughts.

Laughter rang from inside the house and two sets of feet were racing down the stairs.

"No! It's my house! I'll answer," Bella shouted at the guy.

"First one at the door answers, Bella dear! It's not my fault if you're slow!"

Edward thought a little snidely that 'Bella dear' was really laying it on thick… and he didn't like it.

The guy's voice was closer to the door now and it seemed like he had won the race. However, Bella had some tricks up her sleeve. Edward heard a colliding of bodies, an "Oof!", a thud to the ground, and a triumphant "Ah ha!"

Bella hurriedly unlocked the door and swung it open, breathless, cheeks stained rose, and smiling goofily. Edward was quite upset when her face fell a bit when she saw him.

"Edward!" Her exclamation was surprised, and her head suddenly shifted behind her towards the ground to the guy she somehow knocked down. Her pupils flicked back to Edward and then back to the guy then returned to Edward again. "Umm… Hi."

"Salutations!" the guy said to Edward and smiled brilliantly. His face lit up and Edward became aware of his rather handsome looks. "This girl has some serious football moves. I swear I couldn't breathe there for a bit."

"Hello," Edward said politely to the guy. "I'm sorry. We haven't met. You are…?"

"Jared." Jared (finally, a name to the face, voice, and thoughts) stood up, dusted imaginary dust off of his rugged blue jeans and dark green shirt in a more comic than snobbish way, and held out his hand.

Edward felt the natural, primal urge to suck all of the blood from the human in front of him, but it was faint thanks to the excessive hunts he has been on for the past 2 or so weeks. He returned the gesture and the two shook hands.

"I'm Edward."

"Edward, huh? I think Bella has mentioned you before."

"She has?" Edward turned his gaze towards Bella who looked a bit skittish.

"Yeah. Um… Yeah. Edward, this is Jared. I met him a couple of weeks ago in Port Angeles –"

Edward cut her off. "You went back there?"

"Yeah…"

"Not alone, I hope?"

Bella didn't answer and instead looked at Edward dubiously with her eyes. She seemed a bit upset with the overprotective, concern-filled, and fairly chastising tone Edward had taken with her.

She snapped, "Yes, by myself. I'm not a child, you know."

Edward flinched at Bella's sudden coldness towards him.

"Look, Bella, about that –"

"Hey guys! Not to ruin this interesting conversation bound to lead towards an eventful night," Jared popped in, "but I'd rather not be attacked tonight by a psycho killer or something with the door open. So, Edward, why don't you step inside?"

Edward glared a bit at Jared for the interruption but followed the instructions anyway.

"Good. Now, Bella chère, scoot away from the door so that I can close it… Good!" Jared said a sort of talking-to-a-kid tone and shut the door. "Now let's get comfy. I'm hungry. I'll go eat, and you two can talk amongst yourselves," he said pointedly.

"Don't ruin my kitchen, Jared!" Bella called out behind him.

Jared turned out and grinned fiendishly. "Ooh! An idea!"

"You wouldn't," Bella dared.

"Ah… We'll see about that!" Then Jared exited from Bella and Edward's sights with a final mischievous wink towards Bella.

_Edward? When did Bella mention him? …Here's that leftover lasagna!_

Edward was a bit distracted by Jared's thoughts and couldn't bring himself to tune completely out of his mind. Bella had never mentioned him before, and curiosity took over.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella sighed tiredly.

_Ooh! And there's that extra cheese! Whoo!_

"You don't want me here?"

"No!" Her eyes became a little wide. "I didn't mean that! I meant… You haven't been talking to me properly for days now. I haven't been able to get a hold of you this past week, and I thought…"

She shifted and her gaze looked miserable.

"What did you think?" Edward already had a good idea, thanks to Jasper, but he still wanted to hear the words from Bella herself just to make sure.

"I thought you may have left again or not be interested in me anymore."

The words stung more than when Jasper had told him. He didn't have the calming effect to glaze over his torment at seeing Bella look so down. It didn't escape his notice that Bella was quite happy before she had seen him at her door.

Taking a note from Jasper, Edward pulled Bella towards him and hugged her firmly without breaking her bones.

_Oh my gosh, it looks sooooo good in the microwave, just going around, and around, and around…_

This Jared guy was like a little kid. It made Edward smile.

He whispered atop her head, making her hair ruffle more than it already was, "Isabella Swan, I love you." He kissed her hair, then her cheek. Slowly, he pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise never to leave you again… Not if you don't want me to. We just have to have precautions, okay?"

_It's ready!… Oh my gosh, it tastes heavenly. Bella has got the gift of cooking!… Edward… Edward… When did she mention him?_

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to leave!" Bella exclaimed. She smiled radiantly and was about to jump him then seemed to second-guess herself. "And… yeah. Precautions…"

Her smile turned sad but sweet, and she inhaled then exhaled. Bella took a step slowly forward and wrapped her arms carefully around Edward.

"Okay. I'll try. I will for you."

_Oh yeah! Didn't he tick her off or something?_

"All right. Let's go sit down in the living room," Edward suggested.

He became more aware of Jared's thoughts now. He made Bella angry?

Crap. I can't remember what it was that she said…

"So what have you been to?"

"Hunting. I had to stay away for a while since you were ovulating not too long ago and had your… you know… time of the month…" Edward whispered awkwardly, then said normally, "But what about you? Port Angeles? When?"

Bella's cheeks blushed faintly. "Yeah… That night when you left my bedroom."

"That night?!"

"I was so wound up! I just needed to get away... I guess I was PMS-ing or something."

_Edward… Her boyfriend! …Maybe. But she was talking like she was thinking of breaking it off with him or something… and she has been flirting with me, yet she doesn't seem the cheating type… Hmmm… Yeah. It's not like I'm ready for a relationship anyway… Not with her… yet…She's different…_

Edward looked at Bella carefully. Her gaze kept traveling towards the kitchen after she and Edward made up. It didn't seem like a conscious thing on her part but with what Jared was saying… Then Edward noticed the fading bruise on Bella's forehead and the minuscule cuts near her right eye.

"Bella." Bella noticed the bordering fearful tone that Edward had taken and her attention was fully on Edward. "Those bruises…"

Bella's eyes flickered with recognition. Her hands flew to her forehead.

"It was Port Angeles, wasn't it? Where did they come from?"

"That's the result of Bella's clumsiness, of course," Jared piped in, walking into the living room.

Wow. He must have finished that large lasagna section he cut out. That thing was **huge**, if what Jared had pictured it to be and Edward saw through his mind was true. Jared must be an incredibly fast eater.

"I just tripped in 'Rita's Readings' and… yeah…" Bella trailed off.

"That's how we met," Jared said to Edward. "Bella and I. It was quite funny. At least her hand has healed up though. I don't know where she had that accident."

Edward was able to quickly see what happened that night through Jared's mind. He smiled a bit so that Jared would stop thinking _This Edward guy seems like a bit of a grouch. It's like he can't grin for -_

"It was **not** funny, Jared!" Bella laughed and punched Jared lightly on the shoulder.

Bella seemed to be laughing so much more with Jared around, Edward thought grimly.

"Oh Bella chère, it really was. You're such a klutz. Our dads could attest to that."

_Dads. Police. Working together. Moving to Forks._

From the haphazard reel of Jared's mind, Edward deduced that Jared had just moved to Forks and figured out exactly why he and Bella were hanging out so much.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Bella dear? Chère? What's next: Love? I told you it sounds so odd and old fashioned."

"Aww. But I know you just loooove it when I call you those names, don't you, sweetheart?" Jared kidded.

Bella blushed a bit and smiled but then took a peek at Edward's rather stony (well… more so than usual) expression and coughed awkwardly.

"Umm… I haven't really introduced you two. Edward, this is my friend, Jared. His dad and Charlie work together now, so Jared is moving here and will be going to school with us. Jared, this is Edward. He is my boyfriend."

"Yeah. I remember you talking about him," Jared said and gave Edward an appraising up and down look.

_Maybe I should back off Bella. I may love the ladies, but it's not fair to interfere with her relationship… Although that hasn't stopped me before…_

Jared's mind wandered and while Edward wanted to try and be polite to the guy, it was getting difficult with the various girls that Jared had conquered racing through Jared's mind practically right before Edward's eyes.

Edward glared at Jared who seemed to suddenly realize that something was off about him.

Whoa. What the fuck? If looks could kill…

Edward could almost feel the uneasiness that Jared and all humans tended to feel when around him and his family, excluding Bella of course.

Jared decided to glance away from Edward and tried to shake off the feeling.

"I haven't heard about you though. So you're from Port Angeles?" It was always a bit weird for Edward to have thoughts and words spoken aloud. Conversations with humans always seemed longer than they actually were and repetitive, but to please Bella, he would ask questions he already knew the answers to in order to try and warm up to this Jared person… even if he seemed like a frisky and rude guy.

"Yup," replied Jared.

_I won't act like a wimp just because I have a 'bad feeling' about Edward._

Jared lifted his head and looked at Edward head on. With more confidence, he continued, "Hopefully, we'll have a class together."

_We may become better acquainted then._

"Yes… hopefully…" Edward wasn't too keen on that idea, but at least Jared wasn't two-faced unlike other people it seemed. Edward was half-expecting Jared to think this: _I actually don't want to be around this creepy Edward guy at all because of the unease he causes me_… But surprisingly, Jared did not. Many other people had thought and done the exact same thing. It made Edward feel a little better about him.

Edward then took note that Bella was glancing anxiously between him and Jared. He was about to suggest that he left. It wasn't fair that he seemed to have ruined Bella's good time. However, Jared beat him to it.

"You know what? I think I'm going to head out. You guys haven't talked in a while, by what Bella has told me…" Jared rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness. "So yeah."

_I don't think my time in the kitchen was really enough for them to talk. Bella did tell me that she and Edward were on the rocks…And she looks like she's about to have a panic attack or something with both him and me here… I'll just let her have her time with Edward… and I won't stand here like an idiot if they need that._

Jared patted his pockets to make sure his keys were still there.

"All right. It was… interesting meeting you, Edward."

Edward simply nodded in return.

Jared walked to the front door and opened it with Bella behind him and Edward trailing behind, not knowing that his mind was like a book/movie to Edward.

"Bye, Jared," Bella slightly smiled.

The hazel-green-eyed guy turned around and smiled widely in return. "Say hi to your dad for me."

"Do the same for me with your dad for me."

"Okay."

Jared hesitated with his movements, then thought _What the heck? _Edward knew what was happening before it did but didn't stop it. Jared leaned down and kissed Bella lightly on her right cheek near the fading marks she received by her eye weeks before in Port Angeles.

"Bye, Bella… dear." Jared pulled back with a slight smirk.

Bella's smile turned into a soft laugh and her eyes softened as well before looking down shyly.

_That's why I can't get between her and Edward… because I like her too much to just see her as another girl I can just hook-up with…_

As Jared's thoughts carried him off and he drove away, Edward couldn't get the guy out of his mind. Bella was just standing in the doorway gazing at the Camry as it became smaller and smaller in view. Edward almost felt like he was intruding on something he wasn't a part of… Had Bella finally found the human that Edward had always felt she should be with instead of him even though Edward truly didn't want Bella to be with someone else? Things were getting more complicated…

"Edward?"

Edward snapped out of his brooding at looked at Bella who seemed a bit worried judging by her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I've been poking you for the past minute… I guess you didn't feel it." She laughed. "It figures what with me and my human strength."

Edward gazed at her a bit. "Bella, I'll come back later." He really needed to think about this.

"Wait. What? You're leaving? Again?!" Her voice was rising.

"No, it's not like that… I just… I need to think, okay?"

"About what?" Bella crossed her arms across her chest and began to tap her right foot steadily.

"About… something. Don't worry about it."

"If it's about Jared, then – "

"Then what, Bella? That's it's all right? That I won't have to worry about Jared coming between us?" That I think maybe you should be with him instead of me, he thought bitterly? Edward knew that what he said to Bella would sound little harsh, but he just needed to run and think at the moment without Bella's scent distracting him. His conscience almost seemed to be chiding him in Jasper's voice: 'No! Edward! What are you thinking?! What did you just do?'

Bella's look became thoughtful and a little uncertain, but her voice hardened and said, "Edward, I don't know. I honestly don't. But I've only known him for what? 15, 18 days? Jared is a bit of a player. I know that. He has hinted to me about some of his excursions. So why should I throw away what you and I have for him?"

Edward shook his head, almost feeling sorry for Jared because Bella seemed to not know the truth. Edward spoke defensively, "That's not fair. Bella, you don't seem to have the same effect on Jared that other girls do."

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad you told me he thinks I'm unappealing." Bella had already figured Edward would have the insight to Jared's mind and immediately thought she wasn't good enough for Jared's standards, just like she wasn't good enough for Edward's love.

"No! Bella! You don't get it! I think he is falling in love with you. It has nothing to do with your looks, which believe me, he appreciates."

Bella gazed astoundingly at Edward. "He does?" Her voice had a bit of hope in it that made Edward's stomach twist wretchedly.

"I have to go."

"Wait, Edward…" She realized her mistake too late. "Shit, I didn't mean to…"

Edward had already walked quickly away from her grasp and entering his car.

He whispered quietly to no one who could hear as he put his key into the ignition, "I know you didn't mean to, Bella… You can't help it. Nothing can change that you may be falling for someone…"

He pushed the gas and sped down the road. "But I'll be damned if I let you go."

Edward seemed to finally realize what Jasper, Alice, and even Esme kept telling him: He wouldn't be able to just let Bella go so easily. Not without trying first.

For some reason, this was completely different from Jacob being with Bella. Edward knew there was something there, but with Jared, he knew it wasn't the irrational pull that Jacob and Bella had. Edward always knew that, for some reason, Bella and Jacob wouldn't work out, so he never really was worried although he half-heartedly pushed Bella towards the dog.

No, with Jared it was different. This could ruin why he felt those seemingly foreign human emotions such as love, interest, and jealousy: Bella. He knew it was nonsensical to 'live' for just Bella, but as a vampire, there wasn't much left. She was truly all he had to himself, someone he could give almost anything for. He did have his family. They would always be by him. But… Bella was in an entirely different light.

Edward was driving even faster down the rather empty streets of Forks and parked hastily yet still perfectly in the Cullen garage. The sangria colored sky Edward had last seen when he was in his room had transformed to midnight blue not really black.

He got out of his car and began to distance himself from the grand house for the third time that day. The first time, it was to hunt. The second time, it was to get to Bella and talk to her. But this time…

This time, Edward just had to vent himself out. His thoughts ran with him and that somehow made things absurdly clear to him.

Edward loved Bella, and he wasn't going to give her up. For this one thing, Edward wanted to be selfish and do what he **felt** was right. He would never hurt Bella again and just leave her. If Jared wanted her too, that was fine. Let the war begin.

**YEA ME!**

**I'M SO HAPPY!**

**I wanted to give Bella more of an excuse for her horniness in that first chapter besides simple hormones, so that's why I added the whole "She was almost her on period" explanation… It also helps because it gives Edward more of a reason to stay away from her for so long and for Jared and Bella to have alone time and get to know one another without Edward interfering.**

***smiles* Things worked out well, right?**

**I couldn't just let Edward basically give Bella to Jared without some sort of resistance. I hated that when it was Jacob in **_**Eclipse**_** because that really wasn't right.**

**Anyway, whom do you want to be paired with whom in the end? Edward and Bella? Jared and Bella? Jared needs to get lost and find someone else and leave Edward and Bella because they are soooo perfect for each other? Or oh my gosh, Jared is such a sweet bad ass and Bella should go for him and let Edward find someone better? Tell me what you think! **

**I'm planning on not making this story as long as I originally planned (sorry again to those who wanted a novel!). So click below, review, and tell me what you think is going to happen, what you liked, what you hated, and whatever comes to your mind!**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
